


Playgrounds and Band Aids.

by Headbangin_Fangirl



Series: 100 Prompt Challenge [40]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Aged Up, Domestic Fluff, Family, M/M, New Rome, solangelo, solangelo babysitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 12:23:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20407705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Headbangin_Fangirl/pseuds/Headbangin_Fangirl
Summary: 100 Prompt Challenge. Splinter.In which Nico and Will take their godchildren to the park





	Playgrounds and Band Aids.

Nico smiled, watching, as Charlie played on the playscape in the park in downtown New Rome. Charlie was just as spunky as a little Percy Jackson, but with all the looks of his mother. He could never sit still or even be quiet. When he was talking though, he was much like his mother, always asking how something worked or why it was there in the first place.   
Little Lucas sat in Nico lap, playing with the buttons on his shirt. Lucas was a newer addition to the Jackson family and by relation Nico’s family. He was just nearing his first birthday and could be described as a hyperactive cuddle monster.  
Will sat next to Nico on the bench, arm around his shoulders. Nico hugged Lucas tighter to him and basked in the feeling of life. Once upon a time, it was a struggle for Nico to even wake up in the morning. That was all different now though. He enjoyed life.   
“Soon this will be us with our own kids.” Will said.   
Nico smiled and leaned into Will. Him and Will had an adoption set up. Their daughters would be delivered in three weeks time. Months ago, Nico never thought it would be a possibility for him to have children. If you had told him then that he would be expecting twins within the month, he would have asked if you needed a mental health check.   
Will placed a kiss on the crown of Nico’s head. “I can’t wait,” Nico told him.   
Will just chuckled and hugged him a bit tighter.   
Nico brought his eyes back to Charlie on the play ground. He sighed when he saw the the boy was sitting on the ground, balling his eyes out. He got his dramatics from his father.  
Will chuckled. “What do you think it is this time?”  
Nico thought a moment. “Mmm, maybe he fell off the slide again?”  
“I bet that girl over there didn’t want to go on the swings with him.”  
“Awww,” Nico fake pouted. “Poor baby.”  
Will laughed. As Nico handed him Lucas. Lucas babbled happily and began squirming with Will. Nico walked over to where Charlie was having his crisis. He crouched and pulled the boy up to stand. “What’s wrong?”  
Charlie stopped screaming, but was still breathing alarmingly short breaths, snot covering his face. He held up his hand to Nico. Nico took the hand and scanned it. He spotted the problem. “It’s just a splinter, darling.”  
Charlie continued sniffing and panting.   
“Come on,” Nico said. “Let’s go find uncle Will’s first aid kit yeah?” Nico picked Charlie up, settling him on his hip. He walked back over to where Will was on the bench. He set Charlie down on the bench, grabbing Will’s backpack. Charlie watched, sniffing as Nico pulled out the tweezers. Will watched Nico and Charlie with a smile. Nico gently took Charlie’s hand, working the splinter out with the tweezers.   
Charlie was mostly calm by the time Nico had the splinter out. “All better,” Nico told Charlie.   
Charlie pulled his hand back and muttered, “I want a band aid.”  
Nico chuckled and pulled out the band aids. “Mickey Mouse or Ninja Turtles?”  
“Ninja Turtles,” Charlie said.  
Nico smiled, placing the band aid over Charlie's finger. Charlie smiled, looking down at the band aid. Nico moved to take a cloth out of Luke's baby bag. He wiped the snot and tears off Charlie's face and helped him blow his nose. Charlie leaned forward and hugged Nico around the neck. Nico wrapped the little boy into his arms patting his back. "Go play, baby."  
Charlie hopped off the bench and ran off towards the play ground.   
Nico sat down next to Will.   
“You’re gonna be a great father,” Will said, placing a kiss on Nico’s lips.   
Nico smiled. “Oh, stop.”  
Will smiled. “I love you.”  
“I love you too.”


End file.
